Mike
"Yay, Southern Pacific!" ''-Mike, when he sees anything SP related'' Mike is a somewhat bad character. Bio He was built in 1972 as SP SD45T-2 #9192. Back in the Tales on the SP era (and all of his SP days), he took a dislike toward the good characters in TOSP, especially Nicholas the SP (later AKMD) GP35. He also hated all UP locomotives, even the bad ones. In 1980, he was assigned to take a freight train to Pittsburgh, PA, only to fall asleep on the way and crash into Adam (back when he was a Chessie System GP40-2) at Highland Valley, which is how Nicholas (back when he was a Conrail SD40-2) first met Mike. The next year, he was trailing on Lilie (UP 1464)'s train when a runaway Dave crashed into them. In modern days, Mike is a rude and arrogant ex-SP locomotive who hates working for the UP (although he is owned by NREX, he is leased to UP) and wishes that SP was still in business. He wants to scrap all UP locomotives except Eddy and the remaining unrepainted ex-SP units. He even respects Brock, SP John, Lexi, and other locomotives that represent SP. He also tries (with failure) to ground other locomotives for nothing in spite of not being in charge. Because of that, many engines, especially Nicholas, took a dislike toward him. Other engines like Lily, Marie, Will, Lilim, Benjamin, Kara, Momoka, Ryusei, Teduka, and Ely also hate Mike as much as Nicholas does. Even Adam hates Mike after the events of TOSP Episode 2. Mike takes a dislike to many of the protagonists, especially the ones that share names with the TOSP characters, as they remind him of the engines he disliked most in his SP days. He even hates Jared, as he made Eddy trail back in 2012, as well as Chick, as he once made an ex-SP AC4400CW trail. In Dora and Mike's Misdadventure, he had to work with Dora on a train bound for Connellsville, PA, but she annoyed him all the way there. His voice is Vocalware Steven. Basis Mike is an NREX SD40T-2 numbered 2829. He began his life as an SP SD45T-2 numbered 9192, which was later rebuilt into an SD40T-2 and renumbered 4797 after being acquired by UP. He was later renumbered 2829 before being sold to NREX. Appearances Episodes * Jose and Andrew's Big Mistake Shorts * Dora and Mike's Misadventure Specials * Tale of a J Class (as an SP SD45T-2; flashback cameo) Episodes (Tales on the SP) * Timothy to the Rescue (cameo) * Mike's Journey Shorts (Tales On the SP) * Teduka's Revenge on Dave (does not speak) Trivia * He is named after a troublemaker character of the creator's, who appeared in one of the creator's Trainz comedies. He could also be named after a Family Guy character with the same name, as well the Blaxland Ridge Railroad character with the same name, in addition to a Thomas and Friends RWS character of the same name. * He is the second bad character to respect a good character, after Nicky. He is also the first bad character to hate another bad character, and the first tunnel motor locomotive to be named. * He appears in Tales on the SP (the creator's other Trainz series, which takes place in the same universe as ROHV) as the same model as himself from ROHV. * He shares the same model as Ernest from dajara521's Master Of Train, Lachlan from Tales on Harrison Rails, David's impostor from Rails of Meadow Hill, and Alexis from Tales on Springfield Railroad. * In his SP days, he was briefly painted in the Kodachrome paint scheme (most likely as a punishment). * Even though he is still in UP paint, he is owned by a leasing company known as NREX. * His rebuild was possibly a punishment for his rude behavior. * One possible inspiration for his model was a photo of the real SP 9192 leading an SP GP9. * He is the only main TOSP character to not already have his name reused from ROHV. Gallery Category:Antagonists that respect good characters Category:Union Pacific Category:Ex-SP engines Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters with Text to Speech voices Category:Bossy characters Category:Dajara521's Trainz characters Category:Characters that appear as the same model in other Trainz series Category:Tunnel Motors Category:Six-Axle Locomotives Category:Widecabs Category:Minor characters Category:Tales on Springfield Railroad characters Category:Locomotives built before 2004 Category:Standard cabs Category:Blaxland Ridge Railroad characters Category:Tales on the SP characters Category:Rebuilds Category:Characters named after people the creator knows in real life Category:Characters that share names with another character Category:Bad characters that are not antagonists Category:Thomas and Friends characters Category:NREX Category:Leaser Locomotives Category:Southern Pacific Category:Locomotives Category:Bad characters that hate other bad characters Category:Recurring characters